A Walk
by emmaeuae
Summary: Rin gets bored and goes for walk. warning YAOI (i do not own blue exorcist) please review, this is my first fic so just a heads up it will not be mind blowing awesome but i try enjoy


_**Okay well I would like to say this is my first fan-fic so please don**__**'**__**t be too harsh if it sucks! :3**_

Ugh I groaned to myself as I crumpled "Yukio, can you help me with this homework?" I said as I thumped my head on my desk in frustration. "Rin, you are going to knock yourself out cold." My brother said while he adjusted his classes and flipped the page of the manga he was reading.

I stuck my tongue out at him then turned back to my homework. "A good brother would help me." I said knowing that would set him off. He got up from the bed and walked over to the desk in front of the window. "fine Rin. Even though this is practically cheating I will help you. What is it you're stuck on?"

"Finally! Thank you, well let's just say I took one look at assignment and I blanked." I said then looked up at my brother. "Oh my god Rin." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up then re-adjusting them on his face.

"This will take you hours to finish and it's already 9 o'clock! I thought u had been working on this for hours?!" Yukio said, also yelling at me with a confused look on his face.

"Weeeellll, funny story actually" I said, stretching out the 'well'. "This better be good Rin" He said giving me a dirty look. I was about to defend myself but his phone rang. "Okumura. Uh huh, uh huh. Okay be right there." He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "I have to go, I will be back before midnight." He was about to leave when I shouted, "Wait! What about my homework?!" he turned and said "I will wake you up early and we will work on it." And with that he was gone.

Wow, well that makes it official that I will not be doing my homework, I thought to myself as I got up and went over to the bed and sat down.

Truth be told, I was going to work on my homework for those many hours that I was supposed to but I was too busy daydreaming. About what is the problem for me. I was daydreaming about Bon. Just thinking his name made me shiver. His brown eyes, like chocolate and his hair swooped back making him look so bad ass it hurt. And when he smirks I almost pass out. Don't even get me started on when he take his shirt off in gym, holy shit his rock hard abs.

I groan and roll over on my bed. Thinking to myself about how his looks are just a bonus. How he is so smart and charming and sweet. I think about how hard it is going to be to tell him I love him. I blush at the thought. But I start to tear up when I realize he probably would never love me. I push myself up and swing my feet off the bed. I look outside and see that the sun is just setting. "I guess I could go for a quick walk before Yukio comes home." I mutter to myself and push on my sandals.

I start to walk around my dorm building and come to a path. Huh? This wasn't here before, I think to myself. I start to head down the path and as I'm about to turn a corner I get body checked by a jogger. We both fall to the ground. "Watch it buddy I'm trying to walk here!" I say as I rub my forehead. When I open my eyes I'm shocked to see a very pissed off bon sitting on the ground.

"Oh! Hey bon, sorry I didn't see you there." I say as I jump up, blushing like a crazy person.

"Oh, hey okumura." Bon grumbles as he gets up dusting off his legs. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Nothing, just exploring." I say my face still bright red. He gives me a look and my heart skips a beat. "Okay, well don't get yourself killed or something." He says as he walks pass me and is about to start jogging when I turn around and yell back before I can think better of it "wait! Would you maybe want to walk with me for a bit?" I turn an even brighter red than before and stutter "o-or you look really busy I will just leave you to your jog"

I turn to leave I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see bon standing there.

"Wait, I would love to walk with you." He says with a smile. I blush and just get out an "okay" when I find my voice. We start walking down the path and we eventually come to a cliff with a beautiful view. "Do you want to sit?" I ask. He turns and smirks at me witch I return with a blush. "Sure." He says and he goes and sits about a meter from the edge, he pats the spot beside him and I blush and sit.

We just sit and watch the sun set for a while in quiet. After a while he takes my hand and says "Rin, can I be honest?" with a sort of scared look on his face. "Sure, of course" I say quickly. "Well the thing is…" he looks away blushing.

"You can tell me anything." I said to him. He turns around swiftly and kisses me long and hard. At first I'm shocked but then I start kissing him back letting out all my feelings for him in that one kiss. When he finally pulls back I'm sad. But for only a second because the he say something that makes me feel like I'm flying.

"I love you Rin Okumura. So much I think I'm going to explode with happiness every time I see you and I cannot last another day not being yours" he looks me straight in the eyes when he says it.

I start smiling like an idiot and then I grab his face and pull it to mine kissing him with so much passion and love that it probably should be illegal. When I pull away I say "I have been dyeing to do that for months" breathlessly. He smiles from ear to ear and starts kissing me again.

-_**The End-**_

_**So I hope that wasn't horrible. Please review and favorite and stuff ^_^**_


End file.
